


You'll Be Safe Here

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoGo closed her eyes again and blinked back her tears. Though it was years since she'd escaped that hell hole, the habits would follow her for life and she knew it.</p><p>The blankets had been kicked off. No surprise there; after they'd constantly failed to comfort her and protect her from the yelling and fighting, they felt useless at best, suffocating at worst.</p><p>She turned to her back and splayed out her limbs, taking up as much space on the bed as she could—which was not much, given her size.</p><p>There was nothing to worry about. She slept alone.</p><p>She sighed. Alone. It was a familiar feeling.</p><p>Then she realized this bed wasn't familiar at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Safe Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Ephemeral_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Cat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Green Lights at Stop Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712710) by [Ephemeral_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Cat/pseuds/Ephemeral_Cat). 



> Title from "You'll Be Safe Here" by Rivermaya

GoGo closed her eyes again and blinked back her tears. Though it was years since she'd escaped that hell hole, the habits would follow her for life and she knew it.

The blankets had been kicked off. No surprise there; after they'd constantly failed to comfort her and protect her from the yelling and fighting, they felt useless at best, suffocating at worst.

She turned to her back and splayed out her limbs, taking up as much space on the bed as she could—which was not much, given her size.

There was nothing to worry about. She slept alone.

She sighed. Alone. It was a familiar feeling. ~~  
~~

Then she realized this bed wasn't familiar at all. It wasn't the cheap dorm mattress she'd lifted from a garage sale, nor was it on the floor of her tiny bedroom.

The sheets were white and feathery soft where they should have been worn and faded from years of washing machines and cheap detergent, and the pillows absurdly fluffy where they should have been cheap and holey foam.

To top it all of, the whole thing smelt like lavender. There were many smells in GoGo's apartment, but flowers were not one of them.

This wasn't her room. She sat up, looked at the door, and confirmed her suspicion.

“Had another bad dream?” Honey Lemon said, a soft smile on her face as she carried two steaming cups of chamomile tea.

GoGo frowned and looked down. “Yeah...”

Honey chuckled. “Thought so. You were squirming and kicking up a storm again.”

GoGo blushed. “Sorry.”

“It's fine.” Honey Lemon walked over, calmly stepped over the bunched up blankets on the floor, and handed her one of the cups.

GoGo held the mug in both hands. Its warmth seeped into her skin, its familiar aroma drifting up to her nose. Already, she was starting to feel better; as soon as she tasted the piping hot tea on her tongue, she felt the nightmares start to melt away.

Honey Lemon sat on her side of the bed and calmly sipped hers. They didn't say anything, just enjoying the silence and the soothing tea.

Eventually, both mugs were emptied and set on either of Honey's dressers, sharing space with an aromatherapy diffuser, lamps either made by children or artisans attempting to channel their inner Macaroni Michelangelo, a cellphone charging dock with a “Morning Selfie” button, and about three notepads and several dozen pens and pencils in different styles, both used to make barely-legible, furiously scribbled night-time “Eureka!”s.

“Feeling any better?” Honey Lemon asked.

GoGo nodded. “Yeah.” She lied.

Honey Lemon climbed in and wrapped her arms around GoGo, resting her chin on her girlfriend's head. “How about now?”

GoGo didn't say anything. She closed her eyes, and smiled, enjoying the warmth of Honey's body, her firm grip.

Honey Lemon pulled away and stepped off the bed. She picked up the blankets from the floor and gave them a vigorous shaking. “I'll be taking all the blankets; that okay, my little space heater?”

GoGo blushed and nodded.

Honey threw the blankets back on, a giant flowing sheet of baby blue obscuring her from GoGo's view. When the blankets finally settled again, Honey climbed back in, wrapped herself around them like a cocoon, and laid on her side, facing GoGo.

“Goodnight, GoGo. I love you.” Honey said right before she closed her eyes.

GoGo smiled. “Night, Honey. Love you too.”

GoGo scooted in closer and wrapped her arms around Honey. Having someone to hold while she slept was an extremely unfamiliar thing for her, but she figured she could really get used to it.


End file.
